The Elf King
The Elf King is the first episode of FMF Season 3, it premiered on March 18, 2015. It was written by Chad Garcia and performed by Ivory Doll (Formally Creepypasta Doll) Bad Bag Piper , Randy Panado, Phil Spruner , and Angela Wiles . It can be viewed here . A sequal titled "The Elf King Cometh" was released on October 31, 2017 and is technically apart of FMF Season 4 . Production Filming for The Elf King began February 28, 2015 although a few scenes had been shot the previous month while in production on the Season 3 Promo The Nineth Page. The story is based on the Elvenking from German Folklore and was the brain child of Chad Garcia. It was the first collaboration with fellow Creey Pasta Narrator Creepypasta Doll who voiced the main protagonist in the story, and also featured aspiring narrator Bad Bag Piper as the voice of the titular character while Angela Wiles portraid the King on screen. The making of the episode was featured in the FMF Unboxed episode "Motion Tracking and Easter Eggs." The prop of The Elf Kings Head was constructed by Chad Garcia out of an actual cows skull. Folowing completion the prop was given to Angela Wiles who displays it in her home. It was later reused for the sequel "The Elf King Cometh" Summary At night a woman runs frantically into the wood, panting and out of breath. We discover that she is running from her drunk father who has once again made violent threats against her. She collapses from exhaustion and passes out under a tree by a pond. The next morning she awakens to the sound of a voice asking who she is. She discovers The Elf King, his body old, tattered, and coverd with moss. The hilt of a knife buried in it's chest as he rests at the base of a tree. The king asks her why she is here in the woods, when she tells him her story he explains that he may be able to help her if she can remove the knife impaled in him. She contemplated for a moment before running back home, the king telling her that he will be here if she changes her mind. After returning home she is confronted by her father, still drunk, who demands to know where she was and after a confrontation he threatens to get his gun after throwing his liquor bottle at her. Realzing what she must do, she runs back into the woods, back to the Elf King who is still waiting hwere she found him. She pulls the knife from his chect and falls to the ground, hitting her head. She see's the Elf King rise right before she loses consciousness. When she awakens she finds the King is gone. She returns home and finds police and an ambulance awaiting her while her father is missing from his usual place on the front pourch. Reception The Episode recieved universal praise upon it's release. It is currently one of the most viewed epiodes of FMF and it's success garnered a sequel with the story "The Elf King Cometh"